Filtration membranes are useful for wastewater purification and separation. In particular, ultrafiltration membranes, which have pore sizes of 1-50 nm, are used in a wide range of applications, including food, beverage, dairy, and pharmaceutical industries. They can remove, among others, microorganisms, viruses, oil droplets, and macromolecular contaminants.
Yet, use of filtration membranes is still limited by two major obstacles: low flux and membrane fouling. Membranes with low flux result in low efficiency and high cost. On the other hand, membrane fouling, i.e., loss of permeability due to adsorption and adhesion of feed components, causes low productivity and high energy consumption.
There is a need to develop a new filtration membrane that is highly permeable and anti-fouling.